


【Danack】心理学向三十题 24.磨合效应

by consumingEVEN



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumingEVEN/pseuds/consumingEVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>众所周知Daniel Atlas是个控制狂。而一个以此为荣的控制狂想要有所收敛时是因为——</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Danack】心理学向三十题 24.磨合效应

**Author's Note:**

> 磨合效应：为了彼此契合必先彼此割舍。  
> 2结尾时脱逃方式捏造有，且略智障……请原谅我没有智商设计复杂剧情_(:з」∠)_跑题到银河系，题目只是用来装逼。  
> 肉不好吃，废话无比多。  
> 话唠有，吃飞醋的Daniel有，捏造有注意，Bug有注意！OOC严重OOC严重OOC严重注意！

“别亲了我们还有正事要做。”一把拉走站在机翼上和Lula拥吻的Jack，J.Daniel·纽约醋王·Atlas无法克制得加大了捏着那纤细手腕的力道，毫不顾忌年轻人在身后小声的抱怨，敷衍的迎合了Dylan让他们先去汇合点的要求后一直到下水脱逃前都掐着人的手腕不放。  
在漆黑一片的水里潜着时Daniel仍旧恼火但稍微冷静下来认真想着，或许自己刚才是太过分了。Jack的手腕大概已经被他捏红了。  
他们只是睡过几次而已。他们还没有确定关系。他有权利和自己喜欢的姑娘在一起。  
水里很黑，他只能看到汇合点处灯的亮光，而且他也不知道Jack现在在他前面还是后面。Daniel烦躁得往呼吸管里吹了口气。

众所周知，J.Daniel Atlas是个控制狂。

在他们前往格林尼治之前，终于还是年轻人主动的打破了两人之间尴尬的气氛。Jack犹豫着，“Daniel……呃，我和Lula真的没什么。”  
“哦，是吗？她可是连你的皮带都解开了啊。还有飞机上，看她被威胁你那么紧张啊？我们都知道这是假的，但你确实可以选择表露真实情感。”  
“那不是你让我演得真一点的吗——”  
“那个吻呢？你们可是当着全世界的面接了吻啊。现在全世界都知道你们是一对了不是吗，四骑士里的金童玉女？”  
“那只是，只是迎合气氛的一个吻……”Jack快被他逼急了，伸手拉住Daniel的衣领以一个青涩但狂躁的力度吻上去，分开嘴唇，舌头交缠在一起发出色情的水声和模糊的呻吟，“……我们甚至都没张开嘴。”  
这个吻结束时Jack已经跨坐在Daniel腿上了。年轻人眨着眼睛扁着嘴，长睫毛忽闪着，看起来很是委屈，“Danny……我和Lula之间真的没什么。”  
Daniel看着他委屈的模样，突然理亏得有点说不出话来，“……我知道。”他伸手揉了揉Jack的发顶，又安抚性的摸了一把他的脸。  
“I……em…”  
“Jack.”  
“啊？”正在犹豫这种时候到底该不该顺势告白的年轻人突然被用严肃的语气喊了名字，一下紧张的僵直了脊背。  
“你愿意做我的男朋友吗？我是说，认真的那种？不是只是上上床什么的……”  
等不及他絮絮叨叨的高语速独白结束，Jack已经迫不及待的打断他，并再次凑近去索要一个亲吻，“当然。”

Jack大概是和Daniel长期相处的人里对他的控制欲抱怨最少的一个了。

确认关系之后几乎是毫无意外的又一次擦枪走火。  
“Danny……”Jack保持着跨坐在Daniel大腿上的姿势，后者的皮带已经被他抽走了，正躺在一旁的地板上。而Jack的裤子也已经被Daniel拉下来，隔着一层布料揉捏着他紧实的臀部。  
“Lula说得对，”Daniel的手指摸进了他的内裤，很快Jack的内裤外裤连同夹克外套都被脱掉了，“你确实太辣了，不上台去简直是我们所有人的损失。”  
“Hey……平时你可不会这么说。”显然还不太适应崇拜、暗恋了多年的床伴变成情侣的年轻人眨眨眼低下头去，试图去掩饰脸上升高的温度，却被他的大魔术师一下捏住下巴强迫他抬起头来和他对视，“因为你现在是我的男朋友了啊？”带着那种迷人又狂妄的笑容，Daniel的手指已经顺着他的下巴向下一路划过喉结和胸口来到腹部。  
“Waoh，男朋友还有这种特权啊？”  
“别说话，我们要到关键的步骤了。”  
“以前也没有提醒的这个步……恩…”嘴唇再一次被封住时Jack感觉到不知道什么时候已经沾上了润滑剂的手指滑进他的穴口，他呜咽着发出介于难耐和享受之间的鼻音。  
Daniel的手指在他体内撑出一个空间，指腹准确的按压在Jack的前列腺上，惹得年轻人在他耳边一声惊呼。然后他继续肆无忌惮地开合自己的手指，略带恶劣的用指尖顶弄那块敏感的皮肤，“……说了让你别说话……不然我要吻你还要先打断你。”  
Jack真的因此而闭嘴了，脸上挂着接近于他第一次见到Daniel时那种心满意足得近乎于傻气的笑容，鼻尖蹭着他的鼻梁。Daniel的手指磨得Jack难以控制得在他耳边喘气，在心里叨念着Daniel刚才的要求，不想去要求他快点。大魔术师的手指上有练习磨出的细茧，蹭着肠壁的软肉触感异常鲜明。  
“Well……听好了。接下来我会把手指从你身体里面抽出来，然后真正的进入你，握住你的腰要求你自己动……你想要这个，是吗？”  
“Emmm……你在床上的控制欲可比平时强多了……”Jack哼着鼻音默许他的事先预告。  
“我以为你喜欢呢？”Daniel的挑了挑眉毛，看着因为坐在自己腿上而难得可以俯视自己的年轻恋人，语气一如既往地自信狂妄。  
“……我是喜欢。”Jack眨眨眼，“所以，我们继续吧？”

Daniel的确按照他事先说的那样做了。  
“啊你真的是……Hot，inside and out.”他进入得很慢，充分润滑和扩张过的穴口对异物侵入接纳得毫不费力，而Daniel还是温吞得像是怕伤了他一样，拖着Jack的臀部控制着他进入的速度。  
“……你突然这样我还很…啊……很不适应啊……”  
“情侣不是就应该这样吗？虽然说，呃，我其实并没有试图去费心维持过什么恋爱关系，所以说我其实没有任何经验，这些事都是听现在已经结婚了的Henley说……”  
“我觉得…现在你也应该少说点话了，”Jack抓着他肩膀处的衣料，运动着腰力上下律动着，性器在穴口里抽插带出水声和撞击声，在无人说话的空隙听起来格外的清晰，“我可是现在正在出力的那个啊……”  
“对对，”Daniel扣住他的后颈，把年轻人拉下来交换一个黏腻的亲吻，“我应该闭上嘴好好享受我的男孩……”  
“哦我觉得我大概需要一段时间来适应你的甜言蜜语……”  
“……你会有很长时间来适应它的。我保证。”Daniel圈住他的腰，试图帮助他分担一些因为频繁律动而在腿部产生的酸楚，“除此之外，如果我有的时候抓得你太紧——你也知道我对自己的控制欲没有什么自觉——记得一定要告诉我。”  
“恩……”  
“但是你不许再亲Lula了。或者其他人。”  
“……当然…”  
“也不许再让Lula解你的皮带。”  
“……那你该去说她吧？”Jack保持着完全插入的状态停下来笑他。  
Daniel看着他开心而狡黠的笑容，挑了挑眉，“我们还是去床上吧。”

等到Jack反应过来时，他已经被他的大魔术师带到了床上。  
“什么……啊…慢点……哈啊、Danny……”突如其来的体位调换让Jack很不适应，他扯着Daniel的领带——为什么他只剩下一件T恤了而Daniel只少了一条皮带呢？年轻人气鼓鼓的想着，把Daniel的领带和衬衫都丢到了床下。  
主动权交给Daniel之后原先温吞的方式便不复存在了。Daniel·睡过起码一打粉丝·自认床技了得可以玩出52个花样·Atlas扣着自家年轻恋纤细但结实的大腿，带着薄茧的拇指磨蹭着他内侧细腻的皮肤，时轻时重几浅几深地进入他，痴迷于恋人炙热柔软的内部构造，也沉醉于他颈侧混杂着汗水味的来自洗发水的水果香气。  
Jack环着他的脖子，小声得宛如梦呓一般喊他的名字，小腿和腰因为快感而紧绷成一个色情又脆弱的弧度。  
大魔术师温热的手掌贴着他紧绷的大腿，Jack在高潮到来之前痉挛地抱着他的脖子，同时还小心翼翼的控制着不去抓伤他的皮肤。  
“你想要我在……里面，还是…外面？”  
“里面……”临近高潮的Jack说话全是气声，和他柔软的发丝一起曾在Daniel颈侧，煽情得无法形容，“Please…”  
被他无意识的一句示弱满足了控制欲的Daniel有点丧失理智地按着人的腿往下压，Jack被他突然的深入弄得一下软了手臂，上身掉回床垫里，仰着头、反手抓着床单喘着达到了高潮。几乎是同时的，来自身体深处略显微凉的喷溅仿佛在迎合他的痉挛一样，从另一个角度刺激着年轻人的感官。  
过了一会儿Daniel放开他的腿，用手臂支撑着待在他上方，“……你还好吗？”  
“……不能更好了…”Jack眨眨眼，他的声音听上去已经有一点点哑了，汗湿的头发显得有点狼狈，但仍旧绯红着的脸颊跟似乎根本无法压抑的可爱笑容无一不彰显着他的满足。  
历经百战的大魔术师撑在自己年轻恋人上面，看着他几乎在闪着光的眼睛一时竟忘了说话。

后来在格林尼治的天眼总部，Daniel在没人注意的桌子下面悄悄摸了一把自己男朋友的屁股，换来后者一个迷茫的眼神，睁大的褐色眼睛带着疑惑和一点笑意看着他，蜂蜜糖一样甜蜜的眼睛澄澈透亮得他几乎能在里面看到自己的倒影。  
只有他自己的倒影。  
Daniel差点就没控制住自己当着其他那么多人亲吻自己男朋友的冲动。  
但是估计这种宣誓主权一样的行为Jack不会喜欢的。他这样想着，于是最后也只是又偷偷地在桌子下面握住了Jack的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 再不玩梗我要疯了_(:з」∠)_二刷的时候格林尼治里各种同框对视小动作还有Daniel不知道在哪的左手……（x  
> 在Jack亲了Lula到格林尼治之间到底发生了什么（爆炸  
> 一直觉得Daniel其实是那种如果真的认真起来会想要试着去控制一下自己控制欲的人啊，虽然他能不能成功是另一回事了（x


End file.
